


А Спок - он красивый

by Sofokl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofokl/pseuds/Sofokl
Summary: Кирк внезапно понимает, что дико влюблен в своего помощника. Безответно. Безумно. По самые яйца





	А Спок - он красивый

.Это случилось на планете Бланика - ярко-голубой, как океан на курорте. Спокойной и теплой, как сон. И полной самой дерьмовой опасности, какую только можно представить.

Маккой и Джим лежали, накрепко, как ценный груз, обмотанные местными лианами, и гадали, что с ними собираются делать на этот раз местные аборигены - есть или насиловать.  
Доктор авторитетно ссылался на изученный материал : на планете было много растительной пищи и минимум белковой.

\- Расслабились! - ворчал доктор, - а ты еще такой: какая планетка замечательная! Вот теперь и разгребай это дерьмо! Позавтракают они нами, Джим, как пить дать!  
\- Тебе бы только пить дать, - проворчал Джим, - ты видел, какие у них страшные безволосые бабы? Задницей чувствую, - придётся страдать физически!

\- Тебе бы только задницей чувствовать! - хрюкнул Боунз, - может, нас сначала это, а потом и то. Два в одном, так сказать. И где, я хотел бы знать, твой помощник умный обретается? Где гоблин?..

А Спок в то время, когда их захватили, был занят сбором чрезвычайно важных образцов пыльцы местной молочной пальмы. С неё он и наблюдал за отчаянным, но недолгим сопротивлением своих друзей натиску аборигенов; вызвал подмогу и красиво бросился на помощь - все методично, спокойно и по плану.

... Кирк смотрел на выскочившего из кустов Спока и с ним что-то внезапно произошло. Отключился звук, время замедлилось, а все зрительное восприятие переключилось на коммандера.   
Вот правой рукой тот вырубил огромного обнаженного воина с голубоватой кожей, потрясающего копьем. Ударил головой в нос второго... Третий испробовал на себе вулканский захват: по возможности, Спок старался не калечить. При этом его удивительно умное лицо не разу не исказилось, не приобрело выражения агрессии и зла, прическа даже не растрепалась; руки и тело удивительно гармонично двигались. Брови - стрелами; длинные ресницы, сильные руки...

Кирк почувствовал жжение в груди. Он задыхался. Что-то заставляло его сердце биться учащенно, что-то огромное пыталось достучаться до его души. Спок казался таким гармоничным, таким прекрасным... Он сглотнул и завис, не отрывая взгляда от вулканца... и почувствовал, как его трясут за плечо.

\- Кирк! Ты что?! Очнись, транспортатор! Кирк! Бежим! - кричал Боунз.

Кирк смотрел, как беззвучно двигаются губы доктора, понял, что что-то случилось...  
Тут же включился звук, - грубые гортанные крики врагов, свист стрел, сипение доктора, который тащил своего не в меру размечтавшегося капитана.

Джим очнулся уже на полу корабля, в транспортационном вихре. Боунз тряс его и приговаривал:  
\- Джим, эй, что с тобой?.. Ты в порядке?  
\- А знаешь, Спок, - он красивый! - мечтательно выговорил Джим Т. Кирк, не пытаясь подняться.  
Доктору оставалось только покрутить у виска рукой да провести трикодером. К его закидонам он давно привык. Может, оно само как-то...

Но нет, не прошло.   
Маккой регулярно ловил голодные взгляды Джима на всех возможных частях тела коммандера. Капитан солнечно улыбался помощнику. Внимательно слушал любой его занудный бубнеж. Изучал книги по истории Вулкана. Играл с гоблином в шахматы и поддавался ему. Леонард понимающе хмыкал: Джим запал; а если Джим чего-то хочет, он обычно это получает.   
Это же Джим. 

Но на этот раз тому попался крепкий орешек.   
На приглашение в оперу Спок отвечал согласием, но брал с собой пол научного отдела; подарки, вулканский чай и специи, даримые Кирком в баснословных количествах, принимал, удивлялся и просил больше не приносить. На отдыхе Маккой постоянно слышал: "А Спок сказал...", "А Спок тут придумал..." , "Представляешь, Спок..."

\- Спок, ты просто сокровище! - искренне восхитился как-то Джим, - спасибо, что исправил там, где я налажал в отчете! Рад, что у меня такой помощник!  
\- А я не рад, - заводя руки за спину, отвечал Спок в своей бесстрастной манере, - не понимаю, зачем люди говорят комплименты, вместо того, чтобы увеличить эффективность своей работы и не допускать таких вопиющих ошибок?..

\- Слушай, да дай ты ему! - не выдержал как-то Боунз, когда Джим в очередной раз пришёл в мед отсек, плюхнулся на койку и молча уставился в пространство безумным взглядом.

Волосы его были всклокочены, синяки под глазами стали привычным дополнением внешнего вида.  
На предложение доктора капитан истерически захихикал:   
\- Ты что, Спока не знаешь?! Мне кажется, если я приду к нему, разденусь и лягу, он мне скажет холодно этак: "Капитан, вы перепутали. Это моя койка"! Я хотел бы звёздами выложить в Космосе его чертовски сложное имя, но ему этого не надо! Он смотрит сквозь меня!  
\- Иди, иди и признайся ему! Так будет легче! - "и тебе, и мне" - чуть не добавил Маккой.

Джим пожал плечами и вышел. В пути он ненадолго зашёл к себе, и уже через две минуты стучался к коммандеру.  
\- А, это Вы, Джим! - даже как будто обрадовался вулканец. Сердце Джима застучало как бешеное. Он посмотрел на помощника полным безумной надежды взглядом, но тот уже хмурил брови:   
\- Мне показалось, или от кого-то пахнет алкоголем!? И это за десять минут до выхода на мостик?  
Джим помолчал, опустил голову и приготовился уходить.  
\- Кстати, - заметил Спок за его спиной, - хорошо, что Вы зашли.  
\- Да?! - Джим замер.

\- Как со старшим по званию я хотел обсудить... вернее, посоветоваться.  
Джим обернулся.   
В руках помощника качалось прелестное ожерелье - платиновая цепочка с ярко-синим камнем в форме сердца.  
\- Что это? - спросил он пересохшими губами.  
\- Это камень с моей родины, с Вулкана, - мягко ответил Спок, - это ожерелье моей матери я хотел бы презентовать в качестве предсвадебного подарка лейтенанту Ниоте Ухуре. Так вот, хотел спросить у Вас как у старшего по званию и опытного человека, - будет ли рада земная девушка такому презенту?  
\- Более чем. Подарок - просто блеск! - бесцветно выговорил Джим и покинул каюту.

На первой же остановке, в увольнительной капитан бросился в самый дорогой бордель.  
\- Его! - нетерпеливо протянул он руку, показывая на высокого темноволосого мужчину с бровями вразлет и смуглой кожей.  
\- Это новый... Гораздо дороже...- шепнула хозяйка заведения.  
\- Без разницы, - Кирк взял за руку мужчину и поспешно поднялся с ним на второй этаж.  
\- Господин хочет вина, массаж?  
\- Нет! - руки у капитана дрожали, он лихорадочно оглядывался, - Где тут у вас... Раздевайся!   
Когда они оба оказались на постели, Кирк слегка успокоился. Он резко выдохнул, закрыв глаза, открыл и внимательно огляделся. Он словно только сейчас увидел большую деревянную кровать с резными узорами и золотистым пологом, большие белые напольные вазы, полные цветов и ... его. 

Парень, которого он выбрал, спокойно лежал на боку, не проявляя нетерпения и тревоги. Заметив, что Джим пристально его разглядывает, он понимающе усмехнулся:  
\- Я похож на него?  
Сердце вновь забухало. Кирк взял руку инопланетника, провёл ею по своему лицу и вздохнул:  
\- Как ты догадался?  
\- У тебя глаза пустые. И да - я с Бетазеда; от тебя несёт невзаимной любовью.   
Так похож?

Кирк придвинулся ближе, пристально глядя в серые глаза. Наклонил голову куда-то между шеей и плечом парня, вдохнул.  
От Спока пахло горьким медом. И этот пах похоже. Если закрыть глаза...   
\- Немного, - сказал он, медленно ложась и не открывая глаз.  
\- Как тебя зовут, капитан?  
\- Кирк. Джим Кирк.  
\- Чего же ты хочешь, капитан Кирк? Нежно и трепетно или агрессивно и быстро?  
Джим помолчал, облизал губы, все так же не открывая глаз, оставаясь в своей больной иллюзии.  
\- Просто трахни меня. Жёстко. Без нежностей.   
Кирк гибко изогнулся, держась за столбики кровати, и этот парень ловко и быстро вошёл в него.   
Секс получился таким, как капитан и хотел: жестким, крепким. Джим подмахивал; яйца незнакомца бились о его задницу.  
Легче не стало.

\- А знаешь, - сказал, беря деньги его мимолетный любовник, - твой этот - дурак. Ты - сладкий. Я б тебе сам платил, чтоб выебать. Если хочешь...  
\- Он не дурак, он вулканец. Он красивый, - сказал Кирк, выходя. На его лице застыли полоски слез, но он не замечал этого.

***

Однажды Спок явился в медотсек, стал истуканом и ожидающе соединил руки за спиной.  
Маккой, злой как чёрт, копаясь в пробирках, даже не поднял на него глаз и не ответил на приветствие.

\- Доктор, - заметил бесстрастно Спок, - я понимаю, что в силу ряда субъективных причин мы с вами не испытываем друг к другу симпатии. Мне претит Ваша любовь к неумеренному потреблению алкоголя...  
\- Короче!  
\- Но мы вынуждены общаться на профессиональные и около профессиональные темы, и вы не можете...  
\- Ещё короче!  
\- Скажите, что такое происходит с капитаном? - выпалил Спок, - Я сегодня пришёл подписать отчёт, постучал к нему. Увидев меня, капитан дернулся и посмотрел так, как будто я причиняю ему невыносимую боль. Он не стал ничего подписывать. Он болен?

Боунза сорвало с места. Он подлетел к Споку, схватил того за грудки и внимательно посмотрел в глаза:   
\- Ты издеваешься? Ах, ты, дебильный бессердечный ублю...  
\- Я прошу вас отпустить меня! - голос коммандера был холоден и спокоен, - иначе я вынужден буду применить силу. 

Маккой отпустил Спока, подошёл к столу и повернулся к нему спиной. Скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Он болен _тобой._ Неужели ты этого не понимаешь? - сказал он хрипло.  
\- Что означает: болен мной? - поднял коммандер бровь, - я же не инфекция! Вы что-то путаете, доктор! Если Вы не компетентны в болезни капитана, будьте любезны пригласить других врачей!..  
\- Уйди! - Боунз все так же стоял спиной, во избежание соблазна врезать коммандеру от души.

***

\- Поздравляем! Поздравляем!  
Голубой зал был полон.  
Свадьбу Спока и Ухуры играли на базе Звездного Флота. После этого они должны были лететь на Новый Вулкан к послу Сареку для проведения вулканской свадебной церемонии.

Кружевное белое платье невесты было все усыпано лепестками роз, которыми их осыпали смеющиеся гости. Ухура была прелестна. Спок почти улыбался сегодня. Абсолютно белый, как стена, Кирк в парадном мундире шёл с Маккоем за брачующимися. Играла музыка. Глаза капитана болели - то ли от слёз, что он выплакал за ночь, то ли от яркого света.

\- И что дальше? - ворчал Маккой.  
\- А ничего, - отвечал на удивление спокойный Джим, - они сейчас в отпуске. Потом на Вулкан. За это время или я излечусь, или...  
\- Или что? - они садились за праздничный стол.  
\- Или мы не будем служить на одном корабле. Ещё одного зрелища их поцелуя я не вынесу.

Гости угощались, танцевали. Настало время капитану, согласно субординации, сказать поздравительную речь. Он встал, откашлялся.  
\- Спок... И Ухура. Вы оба замечательные. Особенно ты, Спок. Хм... В общем... Будьте счастливы. Вы этого достойны! Пусть исполнятся ваши самые заветные мечты... - Кирк откашлялся, - ну... это Вам, - в его руках оказалась круглая сфера с редчайшими фосфоресцирующими золотистыми бабочками с планеты Вулкан. Их оставалось в мире около двух тысяч.   
\- Любовь - как бабочка, - продолжил Кирк, - она хрупка и прекрасна, берегите её!

Спок подошёл, чтобы взять подарок. Он был сдержанно растроган:  
\- Спасибо, Джим! Это очаровательно!  
Он улыбнулся капитану, но тот не ответил на его улыбку, глядя в пол. При передаче коробки их руки случайно соприкоснулись...

Джим Кирк уходил со свадьбы, ссылаясь на занятость, а вслед ему широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел вулканец, контактный телепат, коммандер ЮСС "Энтерпрайз" Спок. Ему казалось, что он в первый раз как следует разглядел своего капитана.


End file.
